Titans West
by kenlast
Summary: Set in the New 52 after the Teen Titan's break up, Bart Allen finds himself on the west coast and finds a mysterious, drowsy blonde girl with weapons in the midst of an alien invasion. Also during this encounter, he finds new friends among twin alien fugitives, a flying insect girl, and a lost Atlantean warrior. I hope this will be a fun on going story with cool concepts and cast.


Bart Allen is driving on a rainy Seattle evening amidst the lights of many businesses and coffee shops. "Bart Allen driving" is the last thing anyone who knows him would expect him to do, but after the Teen Titans disbanded, he needed time to think and get away. Being so in touch with the speed force, he could have done all of those things in a manner of seconds, but after macroseconds of thinking, he decided on giving up the tight spandex and speeding through life, to an extent. He has spent all of his life moving from thought to thought, acting to action and he has decided to do some soul searching and itry to stretch his patience and be less impulsive.

He began to regret this idea as he began driving for a full 2 minutes in New York, but somehow he made his trek cross country. His constant urges to do something were quelled by him stopping anywhere where there seemed to be a party going on and then crashing it shamelessly. Weddings, proms, and Bat Mitzvahs, had Bart making an excessive amount of stops across the country. It's true what they say "You can take the kid out of the speed force, but you can't take the speed force out of the kid." Bart ended up in one situation where he gave a best man's speech in a dirty yellow jump suit and later on ended up proposing to the groom's mother with the father still in the room. That was one of the many moments he broke his rule of no powers. Bart's life has been fun, but pretty aimless. He misses being a part of something and doing some good in the world. Now he just messes around doing nothing.

As he drives downtown, and the rain creates a patter on the roof of the used, rusted Dodge he got a deal on, he nearly drifts off to the half a second of sleep, that he'd need for the night. With the roads being as slick as they are he needs to focus, which was hard enough when he's ADHD to the tenth power. In the course of the rhythm of rain, he hears a gunshot followed by a scream and a thud. He is distracted by this and sees a girl running out from a dark alley where the noises took place. He looks at every detail, piecing together that she is related to what happened. It was a detective trick he learned from Red Robin. The girl had straight blonde hair and her makeup was running in the rain. She was barely dressed in a yellow top and a very short red skirt. The strangest piece of her wardrobe was her bleeding arm and the bow and quiver she was carrying.

Bart stopped the car and went to her aid immediately. She stumbled and almost fell, but Bart managed to catch her in time by stretching his speeding rules. Bart looks at her arm and assumes it was a gunshot wound.

"Hey! Hey! Are you all right?!" Bart asks quickly.

The girl mutters "I-I can ma-make—" as she says this she fall over unconscious.

Bart promptly begins to panic for a second and then he takes off his hoodie and puts it over her and tries to rip off a part of his jacket to wrap the wound, like he had seen in movies. He can't quite rip it, so he abandons it and decides to fully break his rule and run her to the hospital. He picks her up and he begins his stride. With each step he moves further and further into the speed force. The rain drops descend like a parachute until it reaches a near halt and Bart lunges into a steady jog, which to anyone looking on to the scene, would look as though a bolt of lightning is coursing through the Seattle city streets. Bart and the girl are in a tunnel of red energy, where time and physics barely apply. Bart is worried about her bleeding out, but although she is moving with Bart in the speed force, her internal organs are still moving through time at a normal pace.

During the jog, the girl stirs and manages to get out "Nuh hsptl"

"But you got shot!" Bart says rounding the corner and breaking out of the force into a stop.

"I just got grazed." the girl says drearily and getting out of Bart's arms, "I just shot my dad with an arrow and I'm really tired."

"What!" Exclaims Bart, attempting to piece together what the girl just said.

"Name's Mia, B.T.W." She says as she promptly passes out and hits the ground.

Mia wakes with her face smushed on a wooden table and her own drool, the smell of coffee beans and the sound of desperate hipsters working on screenplays. Starbucks. She lifted her head and saw her dashing, skinny hero in a yellow sweater and looked down to see her hands tied together by a rag and her wound wrapped in tissues and yellow electrical tape.

"Wakey, wakey." said Mr. Yellow Skinny-Sweater. "You said you were tired and we are in Seattle, so I didn't have to even turn around before I found a solution."

"Did you tie me up?" asked Mia.

"Yeah, about that… I totally was all about saving you and stuff, but then you slipped in the little fact that you kinda killed a guy. So, I'm sorry if I don't really have a lot of trust right now. But I still got us coffee so hero points for me. "

Mia realizes she was not in her right mind when she was talking. Why would she tell a stranger about her life? Was it pride? Was it excitement? She just has to get away from this situation and somehow get out of this situation and this kid with a serious hero complex.

"First: It's a long story and second…" Mia undoes her binding easily and frees herself without breaking eye contact with her hero/captor. "You're gonna have to try harder to tie me up. Unfortunately in my line- ex line of work, it's a skill I had to get used to."

"Uh… I have connections with the Teen Titans and I can totally take you down if you try anything." Bart, says while being very confused.

"Titans are in New York." Mia says as she sips her coffee. "Look, I have been through my own hell all my life and I finally got free tonight. Let's just go our separate ways and I'll pay you back for the coffee one day."

"If you were in such a bad situation, I could help you out. I wasn't kidding when I said I have connections with the Titans."

"Weren't you the _Flash kid_?"

"_Kid Flash_. I'm retired now but I can still help."

"Wait. You're retired, but you obviously still use your powers, when you ran me here and you dress in the same colors of your costume with that sweater and this hoodie? Really keeping a low profile, huh?"

"Keep it down!" he whisper-screams, "Just call me for now. Let me help you out, please."

"Do you reveal your identity to all the pretty blondes?" Mia teases.

"Jeez! I give up on you. Let the police get you." Bart says as he gets up. "Keep the jacket.''

"Fine! It's the most any of you heroes ever did for me while I was on the street!" Mia yells at Bart, losing her cool, while slamming her fist on the table.

As she does this, the lights in the shop flicker on and off until all of the lights in the eyed view were black. The lightning begins to flash violently in sky replacing the neon lights. The glass shatters down the street as the night sky shines down heavy spot lights, as if the stars were going to war. The lights began to spread of into formation and thy take to the streets to reveal them to be humanoids piloting these fantastic shrimp like crafts that speed down the streets attacking the streets with otherworldly beams, causing ruble to fall from various buildings, injuring people, and flashing bright lights into every corner of the streets.

"I gotta stop these guys! Kid's out of retirement!" Bart begins to take off but Mia takes advantage of his wind up and lunges for his arm and stops him.

"You have to save these people first!" Mia protests to Bart.

"I'll do that by chasing these bad guys!"

"They need help first!"

"I really don't have time to argue!"

"Fine, I'll help these people. Just—" as Mia takes a breath Bart flinches and ends up in full Kid Flash garb and drops her bow and arrow on the ground by her feet and speeds off after one of the crafts. Mia grabs her bow and arrow for protection as she runs into the streets and into the unknown.


End file.
